


Wild Flora

by SockPet



Series: Media Influenced Works [4]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Not Beta Read, Twilights there but he's just watching the two engineers in their natural habitat, idiotic love birds. disrespectful, stupid. both of them. idiots in love and they just tip toe around one another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockPet/pseuds/SockPet
Summary: In my notes, this was titled:'Wild and Flora making a budlight suit mecha suit' so,theres that.
Relationships: Flora & Wild (Linked Universe), Midna (Legend of Zelda)/Twilight (Linked Universe)
Series: Media Influenced Works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683967
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Wild Flora

**Author's Note:**

> 1st: Flora is Wild's Zelda. I saw 46hasu use Flora as a name and decided to use it too, since im unoriginal. But then I type in the tags Flora and its already a thing. So,,,it is what it is😔
> 
> 2nd: Wild's hair is just like it is ingame. Scars are still there though. Why? idk

  
It was a friday night. A day for drinking and getting high for their dorm neighbors. A day Twilight uses for himself before hanging out with the group on Saturday and Sundays.

Twilight had just come back from the store to pick up the ice cream Midna had demanded he buy for her. Saying she wont give him so much as a peck on the cheek if he didnt.  
He had texted Wild if he could use his freezer for a bit before taking off again, and Wild had agreed. Midna's house wasnt far, but he knew how she got about slightly melted ice cream.

Now,

As Twilight approached his room, he heard Flora's most definite rambling. Wild's quiet reassurances. And the sound of moved items.

In hopes he wasnt interrupting anything private, he knocks his usual knocking pattern. Alerting Wild to his presence. He could hear the request for Flora to get the door.

The door opens to her, hair in her usual braid, and a lovely yellow dress she had worn from today. She had scissors in her hand and pieces of duck tape stuck to the ends of her dress. What could she be up to now?

Moving aside for him, she made to close the door behind him. 

Walking to the kitchen, he almost asks where Wild was. He didnt have to.

Wild was in the middle of his kitchen. Covered head to toe in bud light packaging. Shaped and molded as if he was an entire mecha robot himself. A shield properly cut to size, a cut out of a sword lay on the ground near him, still being worked on. Flattened boxes, rulers, another pair of scissors, and a filled notebook were scattered across the floor.

Wild looks to Twilight.

Twilight, to Wild.

Flora to Twilight.

Twilight, to Flora.

Twilight sighs. A small, amused smile spreads across his face. 

Of course. Of _course_ theyd be doing something like this.   
It wasnt anything new, no. Flora was full of ideas and inventions and...knowledge. Wild was curious and happy to be a guinea pig for her. 

Putting the ice cream in the freezer, he doesnt speak.

What is there to say?

Wild probably collected the boxes from other dorm mates, in hopes to make something out of them in some way. He probably had sparked an idea within Flora. Enabling her to build and experiment in any way she wished. Giving her suggestions and helping her make her ideas come to life. 

Probably getting high off of her giggles and smiles in the process, the criminal.

From what he can tell, and what he knows about the two, theyve been circling eachother for a long while now. Stiff and awkward when they try to make moves and panicky when something were misleading or misspoken.   
It was about time he told Wild, they can just be themselves and itd work out just fine. Trying too hard was their problem.

Hell, making a cardboard mecha suit, seems pretty romantic for their standards if Twilight had a say in anything.

In their element, most natural, can they properly function. Properly communicate and collaborate effectively. Like right now.

As Twilight pretends to check his phone, Flora had walked back to Wild and asked if the cardboard was chafing anything. Shaking his head, his eyes shone with excitement. That excitement seemed contagious. Quickly shifting her brain into building again, she looked back to her notes and looked back to Wild. He seemed quite content with just standing there, patiently waiting for her next move. 

And then, she was back to work. Cutting another piece of box and using the ruler to size how much she needed. Talking a mile a minute about what she planned next and what he thought of it all. He gave her pointers to parts that could be improved. Told her what they could scrap for a better alternative. Shared the same joy in creating something so cool and fun. Told her how annoying his hair was sticking to him, making him feel itchy and gross. Smiling lovingly when she laughed.

  
They truly were meant for each other werent they?

**Author's Note:**

> From a tiktok, in a compilation. I dont remember what the skit was about, but I do remember the image of a girl on her knees in front of the guy, in full bud light cardboard armor, taping some tape to a spot on the armour so..  
> 
> 
> also, I was going to make: Wild gives up his one (1) braincell for Flora, to add to her 9 million IQ but, thats for another day
> 
> Comments are appreciated  
> tumblr: night-zap  
> instagram: nightzap


End file.
